Certain infants are unable to receive nutrition directly from their mothers because their mothers are unwilling or unable to provide breastmilk. Certain infants are unable to receive complete nutrition directly from their mothers because their mothers are unwilling or unable to provide breastmilk in sufficient quantities. This lack of direct nutrition could have undesirable effect such as, among other things, malnutrition, loss of physical strength, illness, and in some cases death. Thus, it may be desirable to substitute or supplement a mother's breastmilk with infant formula.